nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Incarnist (Warlock Archetype)
Where some bargain their own soul for power with their patrons, others bargain other people’s souls. The Incarnist exchange pieces of their enemy’s souls for a small bit of their patron’s power. Casting Stat: An Incarnist uses Constitution instead of Charisma as his key score (to determine his ability DCs, eldritch blast damage modifier on concentration checks, and so on), and to determine the effects and number of uses of his abilities. Eldritch Blast (Sp): The Incarnist’s Eldritch Blast has a reduced range of 30 feet. Its damage is halved against creatures without a constitution score. Intelligent undead are fully affected by this ability. This modifies and otherwise functions as Eldritch Blast. Pact: The Incarnist must select the Soul Pact detailed below. This alters the Pact ability. Invocations: All ranged invocations chosen by the Incarnist has its range reduced to 30ft. This modifies and otherwise functions as Invocations Soul Pact These rare and often misunderstood people affect the very soul and can do anything they desire. Alignment: Neutral Evil Eldritch Blast: The Soul Warlock’s Eldritch Blast are tendrils of power from her soul to drain the energy from another soul. It deals negative energy damage and uses d6’s. Dark Resistance: The warlock gains DR/Adamantine. At 10th level this becomes Chaotic and Adamantine. The warlock gains resistance to cold. Dark Ascensions: At 20th level, Incarnist cannot be knocked unconscious or staggered by nonlethal damage. Initial Invocation: Soul Reserve: Lesser, 2nd. This invocation gives the Incarnist a reserve of power that comes from her soul. Each morning the Incarnist receives her Incarnist level + her Con modifier points in her Soul Reserve, this is the maximum number of points she can have in her Soul Reserve. Once per round, should an Incarnist be within 30 feet of a creature that dies she may, they make a Fort save or she gains half its CON modifier in points back to her Soul Reserve. If an Incarnist has no points in her Soul Reserve she may, as a free action, deal herself 2d6 nonlethal damage to gain 1 point in her Soul Reserve. At 10th level this damage increases to 3d6 but she may gain 2 points back instead. This damage can only be healed by 8 hours of rest. Pact Invocations Lesser Soul Healing: Lesser, 2nd Conjuration. This invocation gives the Incarnist a healing pool equal to their total HP. As an immediate action, the Incarnist can heal an ally within 30 feet from her healing pool spending a point from her Soul Reserve. However, this ability comes at a cost. The Incarnist takes nonlethal damage equal to the amount healed as they pay the cost of the soul saved. This cannot be reduced or mitigated in any way. This ability can also be used to damage undead. If used to damage undead, the Incarnist takes no damage and the undead must make a will save for half damage. Quickened Soul: Lesser, 2nd Transmutation. This invocation allows the Incarnist to add her Con modifier to her initiative roll as long as she has 1 point in her Soul Reserve. Major Soul Lights: Major, 6th Necromancy. As an immediate action, the Incarnist may spend a point of her Soul Reserve to reach out and pluck the soul of a dying creature within 30 feet of her, Will save to resist. The soul is ripped out and becomes a light that circles the Incarnist to a maximum of three lights. Once per round, the Incarnist may consume a number of these lights to gain empower on her eldritch blasts for 3 rounds each light sacrificed. This process destroys the soul with nothing short of deific magic capable of bringing them back. Fell Death’s Door: Fell, 9th Necromancy. Incarnist may spend a number of points from her Soul Reserve equal to the target’s hit die to attempt to kill a creature. A large door opens behind the target within 30 feet of the Incarnist. The door opens as large spiritual scythe emerges and sweeps through the target in an attempt to reap the soul. The target must make a Fortitude save or be slain on the spot as their soul is torn asunder from their body. On a successful saving throw, the target is staggered for a number of rounds equal to half the Incarnist’s level. Category:Class Category:Homebrew